Dawn x Paul
by Zekrom Areo
Summary: Dawn and Paul have a "little" talk. I suck at summaries srr. Takes place before Paul's battle with Ash.


Paul walked out of the pokemon centre with dawn trailing behind "Paul wait!" she yelled, he stopped while she bent over to catch her breath."Hn" he scoffed and turned to walk away but a hand grabed him by the wrist, he turned his head to see dawn "What do you want Trublesome?" he stood upright and let go of his wrist "I just want to talk" she said, "What, want to find out my pokemon team so you can tell your loser boyfriend" he asked." No" she said calmly "And ash isn't my boyfriend, but he is annoying", Paul stared at dawn in shock, She ALWAYS defends him and now she's saying that about him, what is going on?"Come on" dawn said as she grabbed his wrist once more and dragged him over to a bench.

"So what do you want Trublesome?" Paul asked as he and Dawn sat down on the bench, Dawn looked at Paul and sighed "Can't you at least say my name?" she asked stared at her 'I wounder whats wrong' he thought."Hn" he looked out at the see that surronded Lilly of the vally island, "I-" dawn was cut off by strong arms wrapping around her looked up to see Paul with his head on her shoulder smiling slightly " you were saying" he cooed sending shivers up Dawns spine."I...I realy l...like you" she wispered and looked at the ground "Hn, I didn't hear you could you say that once more?" teased gulped "I realy like you" she said once more so Paul could hear " but if you don't like me I'm O-" Sawn was cut off by lips crashing into hers, her eyes widdened as she saw a blur of purple 'Paul' she closed her eyed and rapped her arms around Pauls neck deppning the kiss, soon they stopped for air. "Wow" Dawn breathed and looked at Paul " I love you" he said as he nussled the side of Dawns neck "I love you to Paul" Dawn said as she hugged him.

The End

5

4

3

2

1

JK!

(With Ash and Brock)

"Dawn!" yelled Ash and Brock as they looked for there blue haired friend "Pika!" yelled Pikachu to. "Man, where is she?" Ash Whinned, Brock shrugged "Maby shes on a date" Brock sneared as he looked for Dawn some more.'SPLASH!' Ash,Brock, and Pikachu looked up from their looking for Dawn to hear a loud splash, they looked at each other and ran to the spot where they herd the splash from.

"Paul why did you frow me in the lake!" yelled Dawn, Paul shrugged " I don't know I was bord".Dawn huffed and started taking of her top " W-What are y-you d-d-doing?" stutered Paul as a blush covered his face."Going swimming" she said and Paul turned around, "Paul you can turn around" Dawn turned to see Dawn in a Black and White bikini, Paul smirked trying to keep himself from having a nose bleed, he went and took his shirt off and soon his jeans leaving him only in his underwear. "OK" he said and jummped into the warm water, "Paul!" yelled Dawn as she was soon smashed by a big wave Paul made.

"Paul!" Ash and Brock soon reconized the voise to be Dawns and ran as fast as they could to the they got there the saw Pokemon laying in the grass like; Serperior, a shiny Zebstrika,Meinsao,and Valcarona, there was a Virizion, Samurott,Carracosta,Hydreigon,Mandabuzz,Colalion, and a shiny Braviary. "Wow look at all of them" gaspped Ash, "Sammuu"..."Serrr".Ash and Brock looked to see were the noises were comming from and then they saw what they never wanted to see in... Forever!

Under an old Maple tree was Dawn and Paul, Dawn was on Pauls lap and he had his arms rapped around her and it looked like Dawn had falled to them there was a Samurott and a Serperior suggling together, Ash moved his eyes over to the two bodies that were under the Maple tree and then he noticed .Paul had a SMILE  on his face, a SMILE! Ash stood up and started walking to the two 'Love Birds' that were under the tree.

Samurott and Serperior were sleeping next to their masters ( Samurott and Serperior were snuggling OK, they were garding Dawn and Paul) enjoying their sleeping time when the heard a 'SNAP', there heads snapped up and they saw a boy walking tords them "Serr"..."Samu" they looked at each other and nodded, they lunged tords the person. Serperior used Vinewip and tied the person up and Samurott used Symoration(Made it up) wich knocked the person out.

"Ash!" yelled Brock as he ran out of the bushes, he looked at the Samurott and the Serperior "He didn't mean harm Samurott and Serperior, he just wanted his friend Dawn" Brock said to them, they nodded and went to sleep.

"Paul, Dawn wake up" Brock shook them wanting them to wake up "Paul go away I'm trying to sleep you Baka" Dawn said in her sleep, "What do you want Brock?" Paul smiled "Dawn needs to get to her battle or she will not have her badge" he said "OK, I'll get her there in time" Paul said as he driffted off to sleep.


End file.
